Life is cheap.. But Toilet paper is expensive
by Plumsess
Summary: It's a PG not swearing but I am puting blood soooo..It's different so vote if you see the end thingie! Thanks


  
  
  


Hello It's me the person who wrote this. The disclaimer is..   
Shut your trap please if you want to sue, I do not own any of the people in here! I own no one!!!!*wah*   
Thank you Read Read Waste your life and READ!   
Mind you this is my first try at a funny story with fantasy. 

* * *

  
  


Life is cheap.. But Toilet paper is expensive   
Starring   
Davis -15   
Sora - 17   
Tai - 17   
Kari -15   
The 4 evils   
Rika - 14   
Cody - 13   
Ken - 15   
? -17   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  


Davis found himself walking in the streets of nowhere town. In the country of no place land. The strange thing about this place was that toilet paper is very expensive and their is none to be seen. His family lived on their own crafted toilet paper from paper when this happened. Gee wonder how this all happened and how their is no toilet paper left? Well left me tell you a tale about the 4 evils and their mission and Davis's trek to get back the toilet paper. His mission will endanger not only himself but his friends Sora, Tai, and his crush Kari.

  
  
  


June 15 2056   
The air was crisp and the smell of his moms apple pie was filling in Davis nose. He shook off the sudden desire to eat his pillow and walked into his bathroom. Yes all mine, all his I mean. He had a life stock of toilet paper for he had won the cooky wookie tookie mooki toilet paper contest. To win what he did was make the toilet paper into a bowl and put candy inside. What a waste of toilet paper. But they did not care for the town was rich in the mineral toileter ala paper. 

Shaking off some yawns he used the bathroom and stepped outside his eight stories mansion. He put his hand down to pet his pet Veemon, it was a odd dog but it would do. He was a normal boy at a normal school with normal friends and normal lunches with normal sports and normal teachers (strict). No one quite under stood Davis except his friends. "Hey Davis how's the school work coming along?" asked Sora. "Hey Davis want to play soccer later?" asked Tai. "Davis, hello my brother wants to know if you want to play soccer with him tonight!" giggled Kari. His head was floating in stars, glitter and hearts. Kari the Kari, Tais sister was talking to him. Once again he went gogoo. "Sure" replied Davis with stars in his eyes. "Great I'll go tell my brother" Kari yelled as she ran off. Sora then came up from behind him and asked him "Davis are you feeling ok you seem a little out of it, wait did I say little I meant a lot" said sora waving her hand across his head. "Hey Sora, wow what's with Davis?" said a surprised Tai. "I think he met a "Girl"!" laughed Sora. Davis then woke from his trance all red and blushing furious. "com'n guys lets go" smiled Tai.

  


The reached the school and had yet another normal day of horror as Tai put it. He then got home and got ready to go over to Tais. Grabbing his soccer bag with shoes, and a soccer ball he told his mom he was walking to Tais and walked out the door. Maybe if I'm lucky I'll be able to see Kari, thought Davis dreamily as he walked to Tais door. He rung the door but know one answered. He then rung again. Getting mad he turned the knob. It was unlocked. He walked in to find Kari, Tai and their mom with pink dust all over them. It looked like they were asleep. Who would do such a thing, thought Davis. He then heard mumbling and peeked in their bathroom. Standing in their was the 4 evils. Davis swallowed a scream and got a urge to run. But he didn't, he needed to be brave defend his friends, and Kari. Then one of the three evils turned his head. Violet eyes crossed with warm chocolate eyes. Davis eyes widened in fear..

  


He had been spotted. Three more icy glares then turned to face him. Davis tried to scream but nothing came out of his mouth. A dark figure, a girls figure then came out. It pulled out a sack, and threw pink dust at him. He found himself drifting to sleep, in fact a very deep sleep. Davis dreamt of the strange figure that he had seen before. He some how thought that, the figure looked like someone he had seen before. Like along time ago when he was little. He wanted to know who it was. Flash backs of child hood memories flooded into his mind. Then their was the picture, the dark person. It was a small kid sitting on a rock. Wearing pretty nail polish and holding a teddy bear in her arms. A lock of hair fell across her face. She turned to face him and he caught a glimpse of her eye color. It was reddish brown color and full of fear. Then he awoke. "Why do when you get the the best part of a memories you try to remember it always fades away!" mumbled Davis not very happily. He saw Hikari stirring. Tai eyes popped open. But their mother let out a snore. When Tai shook her. "Shies asleep" he whispered. Tai walked up to his sister and shook her. She then awoke. "What happened! These people came in and then I was asleep!"stated Hikari ( A/N or Kari I might be calling her by both names!). "I saw them, it was the four evils, I saw you guys on the floor and heard mumbling in the bathroom. I walked over their and saw them. It was just bad!" told Davis but left out the part of the dark figure. Davis had a great time at Tais then went back to his mansion.

  


Davis had a hard time going to sleep that night. It was either because Veemons pointie ear was poking his leg or that disturbing dark figure he had seen earlier. He just could not find out the reason. Davis sighed and some how found himself back in the memories. This time when the girl turned the eye color was purple-blue. He awoke again. What now will I ever find out who this person is angrily thought Davis. He then fell back asleep the memories was like a black and white picture, every time he saw it another part of it was filled in.. That night he saw it again but this time the hair was filled in. His brain started working again. The face looked so familiar. Then a thought crossed his mind. What I thought she moved gasped Davis as he thought. This was one surprise. He had never seen her ever since she had moved away to ....... !   
  
  
Who could it be? Vote who you might think it could be!   
Sorry I write short chapters!   
  
Plumsess out 


End file.
